


Five minutes

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For Science!, SO MUCH FLUFF, and a tiny makeout session, because it had to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*insert witty summary here* </p><p>Prompt: I left you for five minutes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedoctorofsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/gifts).



“Look at this neighbourhood, Rose! It’s so dirty! I don’t think this trash has been taken out for weeks!”

Rose smiled and hummed a response as the Doctor continued his tirade without letting up: “And there are no streetlights! Oh and I see rats! She could catch the bubonic plague! This cannot be where the daughter of a time-lord metacrisis and the bad ass Bad Wolf chooses to live! I don’t know why I let you talk me into this? She’s a child, she shouldn’t leave home! What if the store nearby runs out of chunky peanut butter? What if she eats pears? She should be- what’s that knocking sound? “

He shook his head to see Rose smiling at him, her eyes sparkling as she controlled her giggles at his confusion.

Alina opened the door to find her father frowning at the door as her mother barely controlled her laughter, “he complained the whole way and didn’t realize you’d reached, right?”

Rose chuckled and stepped forward to hug her daughter, “Yeah, love. He’s not happy but I think I smell banana bread so he should be fine soon!”

Alina laughed as the Doctor shook himself out of the reverie, took out his sonic and started testing the lock on the door as Rose pulled his other hand and gently led him inside the flat.

The Doctor wandered around the apartment, scanning items with his sonic and calling out the problems he saw:

“There’s a wet patch on the kitchen wall… this place has mildew.” “Your bathroom door squeaks, I’m sure there’s rust somewhere.” “Oh Alina, this closet is much too small! You know your room at home has a bigger one!”

Soon, the problems sharing turned to problem fixing “Ha! Your microwave needs an additional setting. Oh and this blender will need the banana setting. I added one to the sonic yesterday; I can fix this in no…” As his voice tapered off, Alina ran to the kitchen to stop her father from modifying (burning) appliances.

There was a tiny explosion and Rose rushed to the kitchen. She saw the Doctor, her husband of almost twenty-five years, soot-faced and clutching the blender close to his chest as Alina glared daggers at him, “Seriously, dad! I know you don’t want me to live here but don’t go blowing the place up!” He opened his mouth when there was a knock at the door, “Ms. Tyler, this is the building manager. Is everything alright?”

“Oh joy! I swear, dad, if I get evicted out of this place, I am going to cut your hair! With craft scissors!”

The Doctor gulped as the knock repeated, a bit louder this time.

"Go sweetie! We’ll clean up in here” Rose nudged her daughter towards the door. The Doctor shuffled forward and put the blender on the counter, and buried his face in his hands.

Rose nudged him with her hips, and gently pulled him towards her, “Hey now! She’s not really angry and she knows you were only bein’ helpful” Her hands rubbed his back soothingly as he signed deeply, “I just wanted to… You know she loves banana smoothies.”

Rose sighed and pulled him in for a hug, laying her head on this shoulder, “I know, luv. But you’re gonna have to let go. She’s barely a five minute walk away from us, the neighbourhood is nice and she’s safe. She needs this.”

The Doctor sighed again. Rose rolled her eyes, oh the time lord dramatics, “You know, I thought I you’d be more excited now that we don’t have a child living with us… we have not christened the new dining room table.” She looked up with a mischievous look in her eyes, her tongue poking out as she smiled.

The Doctor grinned at Rose, and bent his head to kiss her. Their lips caressed, languidly with the practiced eased of seasoned lovers. He begged entrance with his tongue and Rose welcomed him with a groan. His hands shifted from her side to sliding up her shirt. Rose wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him closer to her core.

The Doctor shuddered, and began peppering sloppy kisses on her neck to her ear, making her moan, his hands sneaking inside her shirt to reach –

“EEEWWWW! I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES!!! AND IN YOUR DAUGHTER’S KITCHEN! THAT’S IT, I’M CALLING GRANDMA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is highly appreciated! <3  
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com/


End file.
